


brushing my akachan

by Babylonian



Category: Rhythm Heaven, リズム天国 | Rhythm Heaven (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, Romance, not really brushing yr akachan, stop writing about toss boys plum!, titles a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylonian/pseuds/Babylonian
Summary: “Hey, don’t move around too much. You’re making this difficult.”Kiiyan never dreamed of the day; but here he was, Akachan sitting in front of him, and scissors in his hands.poly toss boys that no one asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> alayna elma lover taptroupe gave me this idea thenks alayna

“Hey, don’t move around too much. You’re making this difficult.”

Kiiyan never dreamed of the day; but here he was, Akachan sitting in front of him, and scissors in his hands. He was always clueless with straight hair... he was used to his curly, bushy hair that had to be brushed regularly. Sometimes he shaved most of it off, only for it to result in the same yellow afro days later. Akachan was a different story; her soft, wavy hair was always in buns, mostly due to her own laziness. Her natural red hair was very messy when down, small waves covering it from her roots to her fingertips. It was lovely to play with, you could easily curl her hair into your fingers. And of course, she adored that. 

Kiiyan on the other hand, noticed what a burden her long hair was. Always in buns... always messy... almost to her knees, it must've been a pain to deal with. He would practice his styling skills on Aokun (who used too much hair gel), until he felt confident enough to style Akachan's.

"Sorry, Kiiyan... this stool is just uncomfortable," Akachan murmured, trying to have her body stay in one spot. She had been sitting there for the past 10 minutes or so, and it was already taking a toll on her. Kiiyan laughed softly, leaning in to give her cheek a peck. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know baby. Just a bit longer, okay?" Kiiyan replied, before heading back to work. 

"Okaaaaay."

Kiiyan was right. It was only just a bit longer, just a few more strands... and it was done. Her hair looked a tad bit wonky, a few strands bigger than the others, but Akachan looked cute in a bob. Kiiyan took this moment to hold his girlfriend close, pressing a soft kiss on top of her head. 

"Lookin' beautiful, princess!" he cheered out, giving her newly cut hair a ruffle. Akachan squeaked in reply, but was clearly joyful by Kiiyan's attentions. 

"T-Thank you, Kiiyan! I really like it!" she giggled, stepping down from the stool. 

"Now you go show Aokun, alright? I'll clean up the mess."

And so Akachan ran off, wide grin on her face, her cheeks light pink.


End file.
